My Sassy and Annoying Girl
by Daynise
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. The spoiled rich kid. A big time star and the Prince of Konoha High. Sakura Haruno. A girl fed up with this stuck up man. "You think you're so great because you're smart, hot, and talented?" Sakura sneered. "Yes," Sasuke smiled smugly. "Well not everyone likes you," Sakura said. "Oh yeah? Who?" Sasuke asked bored. "...Me" Sakura smiled. "What?" Sasuke said.
1. The New Girl In Town

**The New Girl In Town**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but this is my original story.**

 **P.S.: My other story will be updated later today but i just felt like starting this one too.**

 **Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha

 _The_ Sasuke Uchiha. He was a star. A singer. An actor. And was he mysterious. He did not go to interviews, and didn't reply to the news reporter's questions. He was so cool. Wait no - He _is_ cool. There was only a few things to know about Sasuke Uchiha.

1\. He goes to Konoha High

2\. He comes from a wealthy family

3\. He's smoking hawtt (hot)

4\. He only hangs out with specific people. Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend, Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Suigetsu Hozuki, Gaara Karura, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Karura, Tenten, Karin Uzumaki, Kankuro Karura, Juugo Kaguya, and well, sometimes his teacher because he was like his second father - Kakashi Hatake. Yeah, that seems like a lot but not when those are the ONLY people he talks to or hangs out with, considering how popular he is.

5\. His brother is also smoking hawt (Itachi) who is engaged to his childhood friend, Izumi. Itachi and Sasuke are close.

6\. He's a darn good singer, actor, and so much more. He's even smart and strong!

7\. He's cold and doesn't like talking to others.

And that's all there is to know about Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ knew those 7 facts about him, and his friends obviously knew more. But that was it. Well, everyone except one unique looking girl.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" His best friend Naruto called out while running towards him, his wild blonde hair flopping up and down as he ran fast.

"Hn?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Please be my partner for the project we got assigned yesterday!" Naruto pleaded as he reached Sasuke.

Sasuke was walking on his way to school because he likes his excercise, and Naruto always walks beside him too, since they live literally next to each other.

"Sorry slowpoke, but Neji already asked me," Sasuke replied impassively.

"Teme! Come on! You're the smartest person in our class- wait no the school, and my grades are failing so I really need this!" Naruto continued to whine.

"Not his fault you suck a school," a man from behind them insulted. The blonde boy turned his around and frowned, because he knew it was Neji. There he was. Just standing behind them. Smirking.

"Whatever!" Naruto pouted as he stuck his tongue out and made the letter L with his thumb and forefinger, hovering before his forehead.

"If Hinata wasn't dating you, I would punched you in your obnoxious face," Neji stated with a frown.

"I'd like to see you try!" Naruto glared fiercely, but playfully.

"Ew, stop that!" He said again as Naruto started circling around him, lifting his legs up and down in a weird way.

"Ha, you look crazy!" Kiba grinned as he walked up towards them.

"He _is_ crazy," Sasuke muttered.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, as he finally got back to a normal stance and face.

"You guys are loud," Shino said from behind them.

"Woah man! When did you get here!?" Kiba asked in confusion. Shino just shrugged.

"Ah! Hinata! Ino! Temari! Tenten!" Naruto shouted, when he saw the said girls come into view.

They all turned around at their names and stopped in their tracks, waiting for the boys to catch up. As the boys walked some more, they notice that Suigetsu, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, and Lee were already walking with them too.

"Heyo!" Lee greeted.

"Looks like we're all here huh?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Well at least a quarter of our class don't be late," Temari smirked.

Did I mention that they're all in the same class. Yeah, Konoha High is very kind to the people close with Sasuke.

"Whatever, as long as people don't be annoying when they see Sasuke. I can't stand hearing them squealing like pigs," Karin rolled her eyes.

"You used to be like that," Suigetsu sneered with a smile. She elbowed him in the stomach.

"Still wondering how you two are dating," Tenten sighed.

"Anyways, school's so boring! I can do better things than do this," Ino frowned. They all knew she meant going out and buying new perfumes and clothes.

"Me too," Choji agreed, while chomping on some potato chips.

"You know it's not healthy to eat potato chips in the morning right?" Juugo informed Choji, but Choji just shrugged in reply.

"The first day of school is always nice though," Kankuro shrugged.

"Oh wow! I forgot today was only the second day of school!" Naruto yelled. "I hate it,"

"Well, at least we got a kick out of those freshmen girls fawning over Sasuke, and Sasuke feeling irritated," Sai laughed.

"Oh, shut it," the raven-haired man glared at Sai, but he just smiled smugly in reply.

"There wasn't any new people into our class. I'm surprised." Gaara stated.

"That's because people will just idolize or squeal at everything Sasuke does. The other kids in our class already do it. We don't need more," Neji exasperated.

"Tru-" Kiba was about to say until he was interuppted by a petite girl approaching them.

"Ugh, another one of Sasuke's fan girls confessing their love to him," Karin frowned.

"Great," they all said in unison, obviously annoyed.

 _"They look mean,"_ the petite girl thought as she continued to walk to them. _"Whatever, I need help,"_

The approaching girl had a petite body, but was curvy, and kind of tall. She had bright pink hair, which everyone figured was dyed to try and stand out or something. When she looked at them, they noticed her big stunning emerald eyes. She was kind of pretty. But they thought that she was wearjng contacts and a lot of make up to make herself look nice for her confession.

"U-um, e-excuse me," the petite girl stuttered, which made her look like a hopeless fangirl. "I-I need some help,"

"Sure you do," Ino spat.

"Huh?" The petite girl looked taken aback.

"Look, I know you only mean for the best, but Sasuke doesn't care, and frankly we don't either," Kiba explained to her.

"Who's Sasuke?" The pink-haired woman asked in confusion. This made them laugh slightly.

"Sorry, but don't act dumb. Everyone knows him, and we _know_ you just want to try and get with him with he won't okay?" Choji consoled the absolutely lost girl.

"I don't care about whoever this Sasuke is! I just need to get to my classroom and I'm lost!" The petite girl snapped. She lifted her piece of paper that had their classroom number on it.

"That's actually pretty creative. No one is allowed to be in our class," Shikamaru stared bored.

"Excuse me?!" The rosy-haired girl questioned, obviously annoyed but they didn't catch on.

"You're dyed bright pink hair and fake green contacts won't make us notice you ya know," Karin insulted.

"Let us pass, and we won't call the principal and complain about a freshman trying to get into our class," Sasuke finally said, which surprised everyone.

He never talks to fan girls, it's usually them who have to ward them off. But to be honest this girl was really being stubborn.

"B-but-" the petite girl exasperated.

"You heard him," Gaara said and with that, they all brushed past her.

It was only then that everyone realized that many people were watching. The pink-haired girl heard whispers from other people.

"She's so dumb, she actually thinks that she can be in their class?"

"How embarrassing,"

"She should've just let it go,"

"Going that far just for Sasuke to notice her? Pathetic!"

"I feel so bad for her,"

"She really doesn't even know how to act, haha,"

Now she was pissed. People thought she was lying? Whatever, she would get them back one way or another. With that, she walked in the opposite direction to the office.

* * *

"That was kind of mean, don't you think?" Hinata frowned. She never liked it when they harshly turned down those girls.

"Eh, I'll never see her again so no harm done," Sasuke replied.

They were in their classroom and were sitting on their desks. Sasuke sat beside the window and had no one beside him. The tabled were those ones that had 2 spaces for people. Naruto and Gaara, were assigned to sit together, Tenten and Choji, Shikamaru and Temari, Hinata and Ino, Neji and Suigetsu, Sai and Karin, Shino and Kankuro, and Kiba and Juugo. They were all surrounding Sasuke's desk. While talking, you could hear several squeals, awes, and compliments from different boys and girls to Sasuke, which irritated the heck out of him.

"It's already 30 past 8, Kakashi-sensei's late for the 1,000,000,000th time!" Naruto announced laughing.

"What a shocker," Sai smirked. Suddenly, there was the sound of the door opening and everyone quickly went to sit down. A man with shiny silver hair walked in, one hand in a pocket, and the other holding one of his perverted books. He have them a crinkled smile. Honestly, it was hard to tell, underneath his black face mask.

"Hey class," he greeted.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Suigetsu yelled. Everyone else gave grunts of agreement.

"Oh am I?" Kakashi fake questioned as he looked behind him, eyes landing on the clock. "Oops. Sorry guys, but I had some errands to do,"

"Sure," Sai replied.

"That reminds me. We have a new student in our class," Kakashi announced pleased. Everyone immediately straightened themselves up in their seats - even Sasuke. No one new, since freshman year has ever been to this classroom.

"You may enter," Kakashi called out to someone who was waiting at the door.

A girl with familiar pink hair, emerald eyes, and rosy cheeks walked in. She was smiling until her eyes noticed the group at the very back, and her smile faltered a bit, but then she felt triumphant to know that she was right, so she smirked directly at them.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ino dropped her nail file.

That was the girl everyone witnessed and thought was lying about being in their class. Everyone gasped and gaped, which only made her smirk widen.

"I know. It's surprising for someone to enter this class, but I hope you all welcome her," Kakashi continued. "Well, introduce yourself." He said to the smirking woman at the front of the class. She nodded at him with a smile, which he returned.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I am 17 years-old, and am aspiring to be a doctor. Which kind? Well that I don't know yet." She talked some more, "I am always asked if my hair colour is natural, and yes, it is. Same with my eyes, I do not wear contacts to change my eyes colour. I'm proud of my unique look, whether people think it's fake, weird, or not. I like people who are kind, welcoming, and respectful to everyone."

Everyone smiled at that. Wow, she was sweet and pretty cute. But then Sakura conitnued talking, and what she said next shocked _everyone._

"I absolutely hate people who are ignorant, obnoxious, and full of themselves. People who assume they know everything annoy me a lot, and people who don't help out a person in need. I especially hate a particular person named..."

" _Sasuke"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, I made the main characters little biatches, but they're only like that cuz they're fed up with the same repetitive things that happen over and over. Wouldn't you be annoyed? But don't worry! They're not actually like that so it's all good. Also, I really love Sakura you know?

Please review! They really make my day and make me so happy! I luv you all and see you in either the next chapter of this, or in the updated chapter of my other story, Oh My Baby! See ya! 💞💞💞💞💘💞💞💞💓💞💕💕😘😘


	2. You Think You're Cooler Than Me

**You Think You're Cooler Than Me**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I made this plot**

 **P.S.: I hope you like this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"... I hate a particular person named,"_

 _"Sasuke"_

Everyone was silent with their mouths hanging wide open and eyes wide. Well, Sasuke just narrowed his eyes as if he didnt believe her. The girl at the front of the class, who had just announced her hatred for a man everyone loves, just stood there, tiny hands clasped together in front of her, while smiling brightly. Even Kakashi was shocked. He dropped his precious book. But after 2 seconds he recollected himself and smirked because he already knew that he'd get along with this girl. Sakura's viridian eyes met Sasuke's onyx eyes and they stared at each other, silently challenging one another, with Sasuke's eyes narrowed and a frown tugged on his lips, and a smug smile plastered on Sakura's lips, eyes glistening with triumph. The room was filled with so much tension that you could cut it with a knife. Of course though, the one to break it was the number one knuckle headed Naruto Uzumaki, as he started chuckling, then full on burst into laughter.

"I like you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said after he caught his breath, "I hope we can become good friends!"

"Me too," Sakura smiled warmly.

She looked around and caught sight of another girl, with long black hair with soft strokes of violet, white clear skin, and her eyes were a milky lavender. She was giggling slightly and when she saw Sakura look at her she stopped, her cheeks tinted with pink, and gave a little wave and warm smile. Sakura returned the smile. Wasn't that girl hanging out with Sasuke too? Hmph, she's too kind for him.

"That... was very.. Interesting..." Kakashi said slowly, nodding his head. "I hope you all welcome her class!"

"Thank you sensei," the pink-haired girl thanked.

"Oh yeah. About where you sit. Well, I hope this doesn't make things awkward or anything but..." Kakashi smiled sheepishly, "You sit right over there... Next to _Sasuke,_ " Kakashi pointed towards the back of the class near the window, where the said man looked aggravated.

"Why does she have to sit next to me?" Sasuke frowned, clearly annoyed.

"Because everyone realized that you need someone to teach you some manners," Sakura sassed.

Temari and Suigetsu smirked.

"No..." Kakashi tried to remain professional and not burst into laughter, "This school was full, and all the other classrooms had no space left. Also, your desk is the only spot left in here. Did I mention that Sakura is here on a scholarship? So she deserves one of the best classes."

"Scholarship?" Sasuke echoed. "Oh. So she's poor?"

"Better than being a spoiled rich brat," Sakura spat, rolling her eyes.

That made Choji and Juugo smile, and Tenten giggle. And it also made Sasuke look even more aggravated than before, the tension between them getting thicker.

"Don't be so mean to Sasuke-kun!" A girl from the crowd yelled out. Other girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Pardon me!" Sakura pretend apologized which Sasuke knew so he just got way more mad, "Your friend is really mean though,"

"H-he's not my friend," the woman mumbled.

"But you said 'kun'? Did you not?" Sakura asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't you know?" Suigetsu barked, "Only like 10 people are considered allowed to be even _near_ him."

"Why? It's not like he's some important dude," Sakura replied shortly.

"Do you know who I am?" Sasuke questioned, absolutely astonished that this weird looking girl didn't know him.

"I know who you are." Sakura answered, and everyone said grunts of 'duh' and 'of course.' But then Sakura continued,

"He's some rich brat, who's full of himself and thinks that he's above anyone else, like a prince or king. He's so easy to predict. He's obnoxious and snotty because he has shown _some_ talent, in whatever he does that makes people think that he's the king of the world and don't realize that they're just feeding his big fat ego. Yeah, he's pretty hot, but that doesn't excuse the fact that his personality sucks, he's cold and doesn't appreciate the people who admire him. And then when he graduates, he'll be the successor to his father's big company, or he'll be some big time star, who marries this supermodel that's beautiful, skinny, shallow, dumb, and a gold digger, but that doesn't matter, because you know what?" She stopped for a quick breath, "He's a cold blooded bastard who doesn't care about having good relationships, he doesn't need... _Love._ " She stopped frustrated, but then calmed down. "Cuz who needs that when you're rich and perfect right?" She finished with a fake smile.

...

...

...

Silence. How many times was this girl going to make them utterly shocked? It's only been 10 minutes since she's entered the room and she's successfully completed in astonishing the class with madness, shock, and impressiveness. This girl was really something.

"Okay, okay.. S-settle down," Kakashi chuckled nervously.

He took a glance at the man whom was just insulted. In all the years Kakashi has known Sasuke for, he has never EVER seen him look like he was about to erupt into a burst of flames and set everything he hates on fire. Wait No- set _Sakura_ on fire. He had to calm this tension somehow.

"Um. Sakura, please take your seat," Kakashi told her.

Reluctantly, the pink-haired girl went over to her seat. She practically strutted over towards her seat with her chin held high. Everyone watched her in awe and surprise. Right when she finally reached her chair, the rosy-haired woman stared at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke glared back. Right when she pulled up a chair from the back of the class, Sasuke stopped it with his foot. Sakura looked up and caught Sasuke smirking. Rolling her eyes, the rosy-haired woman let go of the chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Whaddaya want?" Sakura sighed.

"For you to not be here," Sasuke replied bored.

Honestly they both looked tiredly annoyed as they bore each other's stares into each other's eyes.

"Just. Let. Me. Sit!" Sakura said as she tugged at the chair with each pull. Okay, Sasuke looks pretty strong, with his muscles and all, but seriously? He was only using his leg! This is ridiculous.

So Sakura mustered all of her strength, which was actually a lot for the regular person. The rosy-haired woman whipped out the chair from underneath his foot and sat right away.

"Whatever, just don't annoy me," Sasuke turned away to face the window beside him.

Kakashi gave them a good 5 seconds to decide whether or not he should continue on with the lesson, and when they didn't bother to say anything, he deemed it okay to start. As the raven-haired boy stared out to the clouds, Sakura watched his face closely. Why did he look so familiar?

"Stop staring at me," The said man told Sakura, before turning to face her. His onyx eyes bore into her viridian ones, but she was not going to let him win this.

"Hmm, you're rather arrogant, you know?" Sakura told him, while averting her attention back to the front of the board.

"Who knows who wrote The Merchant Of Venice," Kakashi-sensei questioned. Everyone's heads turned towards Sasuke, because he was the prodigy who almost knew everything. Just as Sasuke was about to speak a hand shot up beside him. Looking a little surprised, Kakashi nodded at Sakura to indicate that she can talk.

"Shakespeare," she said nonchalantly. Everyone look slightly surprised that this girl also knew the answer. No one was as smart as Sasuke, but hey, it was just one question right?

"Yes. The popular writer Shakespeare wrote The Merchant Of Venice in," Kakashi looked towards Sasuke again, as did everyone else, but as before, Sakura's hand went up. Kakashi pointed towards her, and she replied saying, "It was believed to be written through the years 1596 to 1599, but the actual story took place in the 16th century."

"Very good. Don't worry about raising your hand Sakura, whoever can answer is appreciated in this classroom," Kakashi's one eye was shown to be crinkled at the edges, indicating his smile underneath his face mask and eye patch. "You're a smart girl Sakura."

"I read my fair share of books," Sakura smiled brightly, not realizing that Sasuke was getting annoyed at the fact that she was getting so much attention when all she answered were a few questions. Looks like he'll have to kick it up a notch.

"Oh look at the time," Kakashi chuckled. "Looks like it's time for review day. Sakura, all I do on preview day is ask many questions to the students about what they will be learning next to get a grasp of their knowledge. Know that this has many different subjects."

"Alright," Sakura nodded eagerly.

"What's the quantum theory?" Kakashi inquired to the class.

Sasuke tried to be fast, but apparently Sakura owned this knowledge as she replied almost instantly, "It is a fundamental theory in physics that desribes nature at the tiniest scales of energy levels of atoms and subatomic particles."

"Wow," Kakashi applauded. "Who was the longest serving Norwegian Prime Minister?"

"Einar Henry Gerhardsen," Sasuke answered loudly. Sakura looked to her side to see Sasuke staring stoically at Kakashi-sensei, but then looked back to the board.

"In which continent is Suriname located in?" Kakashi asked, mostly to Sakura and Sasuke.

"South America!" Sakura quickly said. She sneak a glance to her left, seeing her seatmate looking particularly... _mad._ Sakura smirked, an action that Sasuke caught and then he finally realized that she was starting to compete too.

"When does someone use the power rule in calculus?" Kakashi questioned.

"When having whole numbers, the power rule or polynomials are used to differentiate functions." Sasuke smirked, when he heard Sakura sigh in frustration of not answering faster. Kakashi also gave a sly smile realizing that Sasuke wasn't going to be his only student in the class anymore, and that Sasuke was actually getting schooled. By a girl.

After what seemed like hours of Sasuke and Sakura answering the teacher's questions back and forth, Kakashi decided to ask one more outrageous question.

"7890534 multiplied by 32127," Kakashi stated as a question. After 2 seconds both Sasuke and Sakura yelled in chorus, "25349918518!"

The bell rang and everyone in the class was pulled out of their trance from watching the raven-haired boy narrow his eyes dangerously at the pink-headed girl's. Onyx eyes clashed with emerald ones. Feeling the tension grow thick, Kakashi-sensei quickly interjected his favourite orange book between them saying, "Get a room you too," smirking.

"With him?!"

"With her?!"

They both gagged and looked annoyed at each other, which made Kakashi chuckle. School was now officially over and both the students slung their bags over their shoulders and each trying to get out the door fast, as if in a race. The rosy-haired girl was going to tie with Sasuke before her name was gently called out. Sakura spun around, but could feel Sasuke's smirk when he went out the door. She rolled her eyes, then searched for the source of the voice, only to find Sasuke's friends gathered near the windows. Reluctantly, Sakura walked over to them.

"Sakura," Lee said sheepishly, "We're all super sorry that we spoke rudely to you."

Sakura looked over the friends and saw that they actually looked genuinely regretful.

"We must be made you feel so unwelcome and that's just so not us! We always greet people that are new, well not Sasuke really, but we just we always try to be kinder to people we dont know and help them. We just had a long day yesterday and were tired,but we mnow thats no excuse," Tenten explained sorrowfully. They all nodded solemnly. I guess they were kind of nice.

"It's alright! Don't worry about it. Honestly, I just felt a little mad, but it's okay now! Thanks for the apology!" Sakura smiled warmly, which lifted all their spirits. They really did feel bad. As much as they hated the fan girls, she was a new student and they were _never_ rude to new students. It was too mean.

"Wanna hang out with us girls later? The boys are going out somewhere later, so we can all go to the mall or something and get to know you better. Food's on me," Ino winked. Sakura giggled.

"I would love to, it's just that today I have to move into the place I'm staying at," Sakura apologized.

"No problem! By the way, my name's Temari." the golden-haired girl introduced, "This is Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Juugo, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto," she greeted pointing to them all, as they waved when their names were called out.

"I'm Sakura! I'm guessing that annoying bastard before really was Sasuke huh?" Sakura stated.

"He's a teme, but once you get to know him, he's fun to hang around! You'll see," Naruto grinned.

"I don't know if I'll even want to get to know him," Sakura laughed, and Gaara, Choji, and Juugo smirked at her joke.

"Not like you really have a choice, you kind of sit beside him," Suigetsu remarked.

"Unfortunately," Sakura pouted. She was starting to feel more welcome with each second of talking with them. They made her have a warm and soft feeling inside. Something she felt at her old school, with her old friends.

"Speaking of which, you're really smart!" Kiba complimented.

"Yeah! I've never seen anyone being able to keep up with Sasuke's knowledge," Hinata giggled softly.

"Guess he's met his match then," Sakura winked, but then realized how suggestive that sounded which made Karin nudge her arm a little.

"I guess so," Karin teased with a smile grazing her lips, and Sakura fought the urge to blush a tiny bit at how dumb she could've been for using those words.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Sakura quickly waved her hands in front of her face defensively.

"We know, but before what you say next time. Sasuke's fanfigrls may try to rip you apart if they think you're trying to be with him," Shikamaru responded, which made them all laugh. The rosy-haired girl caught sight of the time and squeaked, "Oh no! I gotta go! I'll catch up with you all later!" Sakura waved in which the others waved back.

As she passed through the door, Sasuke stood near the large windows. He looked kind of good-looking. Wait, what was Sakura thinking, he's an arrogant spoiled brat that she hates. With a huff, she swiftly passed him. Noticing her departure, Sasuke walked to the doorway of their classroom, leaned against the doorway and glared at them.

"Don't tell me you actually want to be friends with her," Sasuke said in disgust.

"C'mon Sasuke! She's actually really fun and cool once you talk with her," Choji remarked.

"She could be a really good friend," Juugo said thoughtfully, "She's real nice."

"Yeah. I think she's a naturally friendly girl who'll want to be friends with anyone," Neji complimented, which was rare for him.

"Heh, not if your name's Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto burst into laughter with Suigetsu and Lee cloning the action. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. As if he cared. That girl was just annoying. He was just going to walk home with his (idiot) friends (actually hopefully he didnt have to) and just rest. Little did he know, even more trouble was waiting at home.

* * *

 **A/N:** I may change some things up here, and if I do, I'll inform you in the next chapter! So what do you think? Please review it actually makes me so happy and motivated to write more! Thank you for all the reviews so far! You're all amazingly nice and I luv you all! ❤❤❤ Oh My Baby will be updated as soon as I finish the super long chapter! Hehe, see you in the next chapter! 😘


	3. You're So Not Welcome

**Omg, I'm so sorry for this late update. Idk man, I was in a huge writer's block and I hope you guys understand! Hopefully I will be able to update my stories more! If you ever want more updates just holler and I'll try! Might edit later on!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Woah," Sakura whispered to herself.

Sakura looked in awe as she took in the reality of her new living space. Her mom had told her about how she could stay with her old friend's house, but she never thought that it would be this glamorous. It was a huge mansion, with a fountain in the middle and a garden surrounding it. A circular patio was around the fountain about 30 ft all around where she assumed were so that the limos parked at the miniature parking lot could drive through. The house was a pearly white with navy blue roofs and golden lining. She couldn't even imagine what was behind that. Having only ever lived in a two bedroom apartment at most, Sakura was least to say, astonished.

 _"Back to reality Sakura!"_ she slapped her face and resumed walking towards the big doors, her hot pink luggage bag dragging behind her.

* * *

"What a rough day," Sasuke sighed to himself after getting out of the shower. He pulled a blue navy t-shirt with the words Supreme on the front and some camo pants. He arrived a little later than usual, about 2 hours because Naruto had just insisted on him going to the theaters with them to watch some stupid adaption of a weird anime where there was a bunch of screaming ninjas.

He plopped on the bed and laid down for a bit. His arm crossed over his face. His thoughts started to fill with that troublesome girl. How she had the audacity to insult and even challenge him. No other girl had ever done that before and frankly, it was annoying. Just as sleep began to overtake his conscious, the sound of the door being knocked on and then opened and closed awoke him. He sat up and knit his eyebrows. Who would be home right now? Itachi? No he has until 8 p.m. at the least. His parents? Fat chance. They were in Paris for two more weeks for what a surprise. Work. Plus, none of them would knock at the door, they'd use their keys. So who could it be? Curiosity overtook Sasuke's steps as he climbed down the huge steps to the entrance No one was there, so he assumed that the person went into the living room. He was about to enter the said room, but the sound of the main door opening and closing again turned him back around to the doors.

"Itachi?" Sasuke puzzled.

"Hey, little brother," Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead.

"What are you doing here so early," Sasuke glared at him and rubbed his forehead a bit.

"You didn't want to see me? First, you start calling me Itachi, instead of older brother and now you want me coming home late - oh how they grow up so fast," Itachi put the back of his hand to his forehead to feign woe.

Sasuke just shook his head disapprovingly at his brother's weird antics.

"Unless..." Itachi now had a suggestive face on, "You have a girl over and don't want me or mom and dad to know?"

"No," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "how about that Izumi girl - I forgot her last name."

At this, Itachi furrowed his brows, "Izumi Nakamura... why?"

"You and her?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows in a 'duh' sort of manner.

Itachi almost - almost - blushed, but he was very in tune with his emotions so he controlled them.

 **(I changed it from the first chapter - they're not engaged anymore - yet and no one knows about them, but Sasuke)**

"Touche," Itachi smirked "little brother, let's go into the living room."

Sasuke frowned, a little uneasy at the look Itachi was casting him. As if he knew something he didn't. Oh gosh how he hated when he did that. Instead of asking any further questions, Sasuke decided on following his brother to the room he had originally planned on going to.

* * *

Right when he entered everything froze. Sakura's teacup felt heavy in her hand and her mouth dried up. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Emerald clashed obsidian.

"What are you doing here!" Both yelled in unison. Then they both proceeded to be shocked. Sasuke was the first to shake from his reverie.

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke's anger was rising "what are you doing here? This is my house and I live here."

Sakura instantly regretted trusting her mother to pick a new home for her. But then again, Sasuke was being plain disrespectful. She was the guest for goodness sake! Sure she also yelled at him, but that was an accident. He did it twice. Sakura inhaled sharply, "I'm going to live here now... _too,_ " Sakura struggled to point out that they'd be living together.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits, "Are you sure about this or are you just lying? How do I know you're not just some crazed-fan girl who wants to live with me"

Sakura was appalled at his accusation, "Me? A fan girl?" She gave a bitter laugh, "A fan girl of what? There's nothing to be a fan over."

"You little b-"

Itachi, who was just watching the exchange with amused eyes decided to cut in. They've had enough excitement for one day to say the least.

"Alright, alright, you lovebirds settle down," Itachi emphasized the 'settle down' part with his hands. Both Sasuke and Sakura did not like this statement. Any part of it.

"Lovebirds? Yeah, right! I wouldn't be caught dead with him/her!" Both said in chorus. Itachi smirked noticing how in melody they were.

"Okay, I apologize, my bad, you two just seemed like an old married couple, you see," Itachi gave a warm smile.

Sakura raised her brow suspiciously at the Sasuke-but-older look alike. Sasuke just glared fiercely at Itachi. He knew Itachi well enough to know that he wasn't kidding.

"Now let me clear the air and explain what's going on here," Itachi sat down on the navy blue, over-sized loveseat.

Sasuke and Sakura both crossed their arms briskly and leaned back. Sasuke to the wall behind him and Sakura onto the white plush couch beneath her.

"Sakura, was it?" Sakura nodded her head curtly in response, "Lovely name by the way," Sakura just bowed her head slightly in a thankful manner and lightly smiled, "Your mother made arrangements with Sasuke and I's mother for you to stay here and live with us for as long as you'd like. Although, none of us knew you two had history," Itachi pondered out loud and stroked his chin.

"I'm proud to say that before today, I've never even heard of him," Sakura lifted her chin.

"We just met today Itachi, don't get any thoughts," Sasuke told his older brother.

Itachi just played innocent "Whatever do you mean little brother? Oh, yes, I do apologize, my once young brother that used to beg me to take him to the carnival is now gone and replaced by a mean old demanding one."

Sakura tried to stifle the laugh that escaped her lips. Both brothers stared at her, Sasuke turning his head sharply and eyes so narrow she believed it hard to see, and Itachi raising a playful eyebrow in her direction.

"How cute," Sakura giggled.

Sasuke un-narrowed his eyes and retreated to a furrow in his eyebrows. Itachi had to admit. He was liking this Sakura more and more. Sasuke was painfully dull and boring, but this girl had spunk, sass, and joy written all over her. A stark contrast to Sasuke. Could be quite the interesting pair. She could be the one for Sasuke. Itachi definitely had to tell this to his own 'the one' Izumi.

Itachi's eyes caught sight from the time on his watch and realized he was on time to leave back to work.

"I'd honestly love to stay and get to know you more Sakura, but unfortunately I must leave the two of you alone," a slow smirk spread across his lips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his comment and Sakura just gave a half-hearted smile.

After Itachi left, Sasuke and Sakura were indeed alone. Sakura felt awkward. She didn't know what to do. She suddenly felt disappointed in herself for erasing all her mother's teachings about how you should always be kind to the host no matter what.

"Sorry for my earlier outburst," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke looked up quizzically at Sakura. He didn't expect her to apologize. He sure hoped she didn't expect the same-

"Aren't you going to apologize too?" She frowned a bit and her eyes narrowed a tad in puzzlement. "I mean it's the decent thing to do since you yelled at me as well."

"I couldn't care less about decency when it comes to you," Sasuke harshly responded.

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation.

"You know Sasuke... We're going to be living together from now on. We should just start fresh and-"

"You're annoying," Sasuke stated blankly.

"Excuse me?" Sakura's anger flared.

"You heard me," He then turned and left the room.

Sakura couldn't believe him! She'd tried to be kind and mend things, but he didn't even seem to care about any of that! How rude! It made her so mad! Shannaroo!

"Sasuke Uchiha you're the worst!" She shouted as she ran to the staircase. She said it once more, "Sasuke Uchiha, I hate you!" up the staircase.

Only when she opened her eyes did she realize Sasuke was just one step above her. Her eyes widened a fraction.

"Sakura Haruno, I hate you too," Sasuke smirked. He made his way up back the staircase, leaving Sakura by herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'm pretty proud of myself for bringing out a chapter from my writer's block. I hope you guys did like this chapter and please leave a review! You guys are amazing and thank you so much for the reviews already! I love y'all! Until the next chapter! 3**


	4. Water You, Stupid?

**Kinda excited for this chapter ngl!**

 **Love you all and the review! Pls continue it really helps me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Enjoy!**

Sasuke Uchiha was peeved. No. Beyond peeved. What the hell was wrong with his parents? Allowing some random girl into their house. Sure, She was the child of his mother's best friend, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the people who lived there. His parents were barely ever at their house, so why did they get to choose!

Oh how he couldn't wait to move out.

Sasuke plopped onto his bed, a grimace present on his face. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand remembering how he couldn't wait to get home to get away from her.

* * *

"Oh gosh. I hope I never see that woman ever again," Sasuke complained.

"Haha, looks like she got under your skin huh?" Suigetsu laughed, which Sasuke glared in return.

"She's pretty cool thoough!" Naruto grinned, "That's probably why the girls wanna hang out with her!"

"It's their fault if they're going to hang out with that loser," Sasuke replied sharply.

"Sasuke, c'mon! You're the only one who hasn't apologized genuinely to her yet!" Kiba exclaimed.

"First off, I would never apologize to her, never mind _genuinely,_ " Sasuke continued to walk again.

"Dude, she'll hate you forever," Choji sighed.

"Whatever, I don't need to become even acquaintances with her. I'm just going to go to school, put up with her for a while, then finally go home and relax in the calm vicinity of my home," Sasuke explained calmly.

The other boys sighed and decided to change the subject. As they walked down the path to their houses, which were fairly close, they talked about video games, how boring school is, the teachers, and the sports events. They shortly arrived to their houses where they parted, except for Naruto and Sasuke who live next to one another.

"See you tomorrow," Shikamaru lazily waved.

"Remember, boys night at Sasuke's house tomorrow," Juugo remarked.

"It's gonna be lit!" Kiba whooped.

"Oh no," Gaara twichted his eye. Oh how he hated boys night.

"Well catcha later!" Lee stuck his thumb out.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, before turning back around, Naruto skipping after him.

* * *

Sasuke groaned. How stupid. He was supposed to be safe here. Yet, the girl of his nightmares was going to have to be here with him. Practically 24/7. Then it hit him. Itachi wasn't supposed to be home tomorrow, nor his parents, which is exactly why he agreed to having the 'boy's night' at his house. None of his family members would know. But now there was a problem that was becoming a real pain in his royal - You know. How was he going to do this without Sakura snitching on him? Surely she would notice the loud blonde and his other friends. Sasuke continued to think until sleep overtook him slowly, but surely.

Sasuke woke up with a start, that's for sure. A loud bang was heard not too far from his room. Sasuke grudgingly got up because he had to see what happened. He frowned as he walked down the hallway. Feet pattered against the cold polished marble floor. Another loud _bang!_ sounded and now Sasuke knew it came from the bathroom. He stood in front of it. He scrunched up his nose. He hoped to God that it wasn't that annoying girl in there.

 _Knock knock._

No one answered.

 _Knock knock_.

Again, only silence was met. Sasuke groaned.

 _Knock knock x1000_

Finally the door opened, revealing the girl he had so not wanted to see. He took in her appearance though. Her pink hair was all wet, so he figured she must've taken a shower? But he noticed something off. Her white-collared uniform shirt was soaked and droplets were dripping from her blue skirt that ended mid-thigh. Why were her clothes also wet? He looked at her face. Her bright green eyes were looking anywhere, but him. Her cheeks were slightly red. She kinda looked embarrassed. It was sort of cute on her. What was he saying? Sasuke shook his head inwardly.

"A-ano," Sakura started, but then cleared her throat, surprised at her stuttering. Sasuke was too - he didn't think the girl was capable of such a thing. "Sasuke?" She said a bit more confidently, but still a bit unsure.

"Yes," He answered sternly.

Sakura pursed her lips.

"Out with it," Sasuke was beginning to feel annoyed again.

Instead of answering, because she clearly could not at the moment, she reluctantly opened more of the door, revealing the room inside. The room was drenched. Water splashes were present on the mirrors, the floor had heaps of puddles, all the towels were drenched and the shower was still freaking running. But it was almost broken. It was in a odd twisted position. The only good thing about it was that rather than soaking the whole room, it just pounded against the tub.

"Did you wrestle a freaking shark while you were at it?" Sasuke looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry! I mean, I thought that I should get cleaned up and all after a long day and I would unpack after doing so to get a fresh aura, but when I got into the washroom it was so different than the ones I'm used to! I mean, my old ones only had a shower with a shower head that _wasn't_ detachable and had a clear hot or cold option, not this weird movey thingy!" Sasuke almost laughed at that statement, "And so when I tried to open it I ended up blasting the water at full power and knocked the shower head off so it flew everywhere and-" Sakura paused. "This happened."

Sasuke just stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"God, and I thought you were supposed to be smart," Sasuke mumbled under his breath, but she still heard it. He pushed past her into the waterland.

"Hey! I'm just inexperienced!" Sakura whipped her body around to face Sasuke. Sasuke just looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised and a ghost of a smirk on his handsome features. "Not tha way! I mean, oh gosh, I'm just-" Sakura bit her lip while Sasuke turned around to face her and leaned against the counter with the sink, arms crossed. "I'll stop talking."

"Didn't peg you for the talkative type," Sasuke admitted.

"I am. Just didn't think I'd ever talk to you," she retorted.

Sasuke just nodded, taking the insult. "So... What's your plan of action now? You're wasting water."

Sakura eyed the offending shower head then back to Sasuke, "I was sort of hoping that well- you could help?"

"I thought you hated me," Sasuke reminded her earlier words.

"Oh I do, but..." Sakura hesitated, "You know what, never mind, I can handle it." Sakura let her pride take over.

"Okay, go ahead," Sasuke watched her stick out her tongue at him and make her way over to the tub. She stared at it dumbounded for a moment then glanced to the side where Sasuke was. He was still staring, almost in amusement.

"Hmph," she turned her gaze sharply back to the tub. "Uhhh.." She slowly picked up the shower head once again, and surprise surprise. It sprayed her right in the face.

"Fudge!" She let go of the shower head which began to yet again fly out of control.

Sasuke watched in pure amusement at the sight of Sakura trying to dodge the water as if it were lava or something.

"Oh gosh, please help Sasuke!" Sakura swallowed her pride.

Sasuke pondered for a moment. Then he got a bright idea.

"Tell me that I'm the most handsome man in the world and that you adore me," Sasuke took the opportunity.

"What! No way in he-" Sakura began but was cut off by a wave of water hitting her.

"Oh then I guess your luck has run out," he shrugged.

Between dodging the water, she glared fiercely at the man just watching.

"Yeah, I don't need luck on my side," she dodge another wave of water. It kept going for what seemed like eternity to Sakura. She was sure she was going to get sick after this. She closed her eyes in anticipation for another hit to spray her, when she knew she couldn't dodge it.

Then, the water stopped moving around so wildly. Sakura peeked open her right eye and straightened up. Sasuke was standing there with the shower head in hand as he shut off the water with ease. He smirked at her blinking expression.

"I'll take it to you that you owe me that sentence later, but for now, let's not add to my parent's water bill," He said as he swung the cord of the shower head in his hand like a rope.

"Not like the bill matters to them," Sakura muttered. She was pulled - or rather hit out of her thoughts when another burst of water hit her flesh.

"Hey!" Sakura yelped.

"Oops," Sasuke answered sarcastically, the water still running a bit, just not as strong as before.

Sakura raced forward and grabbed the shower head from Sasuke's grip when he wasn't expecting her too. He was suddenly confused. She took this as an opening and she sprayed the water in his direction from dampening to completely soaking his clothes and hair. Sakura finally felt the power, being able to actually hold the shower head and use it with her intentions successfully performed. She looked at his surprised reaction and she couldn't help, but let out a giggle. Sasuke - though the reaction was delayed - had a smirk slowly place itself on his face. He tried to pry the shower head out of her hands, but despite her giggling, her grip was still firm. They both tugged on it, and Sakura's laughing only became louder, and Sasuke's smirk became wider.

 _ **Flash!**_

Sasuke and Sakura blinked, momentarily blinded. Their actions stopped and their expressions replaced with that of confusion. Realizing what had just happened, Sakura let go of the shower head and Sasuke quickly placed it in its original spot and turned it off. When he finished, both of them turned their heads to find the cause of their confusion. Sakura stood shocked. In the doorway, stood the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She was older, that was for sure, but there were no wrinkles present on her face. Her skin was pale and her hair was black, verging on blue. She wore a simple black dress and black, pretty flats. Her eyes reminded her of Sasuke's. Dark, expect for the fact that they were warm and kind. Her redish lips were curled into a coy smile. Sakura recognized her. Sakura's mother had multiple photos of herself and this woman. It was Mikoto Uchiha, Sakura's mother's best friend. Then Sakura noticed the cause of the flash. In her well-polished fingers was a high-tech expensive camera.

"This will go well in the photo albums for your children," Mikoto teased.

* * *

 **A:N/ Introduction to our girl Mikoto! Oh how I enjoy writing Itachi and Mikoto's characters! I thought I should add some more personality to Sasuke and Sakura's character rather than just her always being a badbutt - though I do love that - and Sasuke being a meanie all the time. But I try not to deter their characters from my orignial plot 'till more chapters come because duh, character development! Hehe! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review pls? It helps me with inspiration and I really love them. Thank you for the previous ones. I love y'all and until next time!**


	5. Enter! Mikoto Uchiha!

**You gotta love Mikoto!**

 **Also shoutout to** **chica-flick! Thank you sm for reviewing! Ur awesome and thank you sm for the support! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"This will go well in the photo albums for your children," Mikoto teased._

Sakura just stood with her mouth slightly agape - half because she was just caught ruining Mikoto's washroom and half because she had just teased them about... having. children.

"It's not like that!" Sakura tried to clear up, waving her hands in front of her face in defense.

Mikoto just gave a knowing look. Sakura was confused that she wasn't mad about the mess.

"I'll get this cleaned up right away," Mikoto snapped her fingers and a couple of maids, whom Sakura hadn't noticed until now began to shuffle around the washroom with towels and sprayers in hand.

Sakura stood there uncomfortably. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother. And Mikoto clasped her hands together with a happy sigh.

"So you're going to be the lovely lady staying with us for a while!" Mikoto smiled.

* * *

After that awkward encounter with Sasuke's mother, Sakura went to another one of their 12 washrooms and found one that had a shower head she could handle. She then put on a pink sweater and some high-waisted light blue jeans. She then secured a light blue headband on her head and let loose a few strands to frame her face. Sakura wasn't a fan of makeup so she barely ever wore it.

While doing so, her mind wandered to Sasuke's mother. Sakura knew she damn straight she had to be good looking being Sasuke's mother and all. There was a stark contrast between them though. From what Sakura had seen so far - and heard from her mother's stories - Mikoto was the sweetest human alive.

"Dealing with that pain of a son, she'd have to be," Sakura chuckled to herself.

She'd called Sakura lovely which was a huge compliment from such a beautiful woman. And then she was like... shipping her and Sasuke?

Sakura shook in disgust.

Sure, it was another absolutely huge compliment to have a rich, pretty woman like that want to be with her handsome son, but no siree would that happen.

"How could I ever end up with that dude. Yikes." Sakura laughed.

Right as she was all finished when she heard a knock at the door.

"Haruno-san?" A woman's voice called.

"Ah," Sakura scurried over to the door and opened it up to a woman.

"Mikoto is asking for your presence," The maid bowed.

Sakura's eyebrows rose, "Uh-uhm alright, of course."

The maid led Sakura around the maze of a house, until they found a place that looked very comfy. It had beanbags scattered around the place, with some funky chairs surrounding a round pink and red marble table. There was a flat screen TV at the front and an unused fireplace underneath. The walls were red and there was a huge chandelier hanging above. To Sakura's left was a huge window that gave view of the gardens which Sakura would analyze more later, with bushes lining the bottom.

Sakura failed to notice the ever beautiful Mikoto who stood at the side with a warm smile until she spoke.

"You like it?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura almost flinched when she noticed her.

"Ah! Sorry I didn't see you there heh," Sakura apologized and Mikoto just shook her head as if to dismiss the thought.

"But I love it, it's so comfy," Sakura stated astonished.

"Unlike all the other regal rooms huh?" Mikoto chuckled.

Sakura just shook her head, "More like this room is more homey. If that's a word."

"I, glad you like it, I redecorated it especially for you," Mikoto adminted happily.

"R-really?" Sakura gasped.

"Of course!" Mikoto clasped her hands together, "just wait till you see your room!"

Sakura stood shocked. She knew she should say something, but she was speechless. It seemed that Mikoto understood her though because she smiled and nodded.

"Can I look around?" Sakura asked.

"It's yours now honey you can do whatever you'd like," Mikoto answered.

Sakura smiled brightly at her and walked around. The rug under her slippers was soft and yellow. She spotted a mini refrigerator and wanted to run and scourge it, but Sakura decided against it.

"I'll have to check that out later," Inner Sakura took a mental note.

She walked towards the TV and saw that there was a stereo and the TV was attached to a karaoke machine. Sakura smiled lightly, knowing full well how horrid she was the singing. Maybe that'd get Sasuke peeved.

"Wow, you're wonderful!" Mikoto gushed suddenly. Sakura spun around to face Mikoto and blushed. Being complimented by such a gorgeous woman was unexpected to her.

"Th-thank you! But I'm nothing compared to you," Sakura mumbled the last part accidentally. She caught herself and hoped Mikoto didn't hear it, but she did.

"We all have different beauties, dearie," Mikoto said.

Sakura was awed by Mikoto. She was so humbly confident. A stark contrast to her son.

"Like you for instance, you have a rather unique and exotic look. It makes your beauty special like no other," Mikoto analyzed.

Sakura's eyes were filled with joy, "Thank you so much, Uchiha-sama."

"Oh my dear, call me Mikoto!" Mikoto laughed as if that were obvious. "And hopefully soon you'll be calling me okaasan, if you know what I mean?!"

Sakura knit her brows.

"Eh?"

"My son, Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto gushed dreamily, "Why, I've never seen him talk with a girl, nevertheless smile at one!"

Sakura suddenly felt awkward, "Uhmm, you see, that was more of a snide smirk than a-"

"Details, details," Mikoto waved her hand.

Sakura didn't want to offend Mikoto because she was so nice, but inside she was really thinking, _"As if!"_

Mikoto was about to go on and on until-

"Mother what are you talking about now?" A voice cut through.

Sakura looked over Mikoto's shoulder and saw a very annoyed looking Sasuke leaning against the doorframe to the room.

"Just girl talk sweetie, nothing for you to worry about," Mikoto said sweetly and winked at Sakura.

"What's all this? And what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked at once.

"So many questions," Mikoto shook her head.

"And I want them answered." Sasuke frowned.

"Such attitude," Sakura commented under her breath, but unfortunately the Uchihas have some sort of super hearing and heard her.

Sasuke's left eye twitched and MIkoto laughed.

"Oh I know, but he gets that from his father," Mikoto teased.

"No one was talking to you Sakura," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mikoto was just speaking to me now wasn't she?" Sakura responded.

There a tension between them and Mikoto's eyes wandered from Sasuke to Sakura with a smile.

"Oh you two! I can't wait to tell Mebuki-chan about this!" Mikoto giggled excitedly.

 _"Mom,"_ Sasuke pressed, obviously used to his mother's antics.

"Yes, yes, but this is a girl's room - more specifically Sakura's, so why don't we go into the waiting room and I'll explain everything there." Mikoto gestured towards the door.

"At least you answered one of my questions," Sasuke muttered.

* * *

They entered another hive room after following Mikoto and Sasuke who cruised around their labyrinth of a house. The room was normal sized for once and the walls were a light shade of blue, but instead of windows, there were paintings of different people. It was like the ones that you'd see at an art gallery - not the historical ones, but the more abstracts ones.

 _"They probably have those fancy historical ones in other rooms,"_ Inner Sakura chided to herself.

There was a round marble table rounded with matching chairs. The table had neat piles in the center - two of newspapers and one of magazines. Sakura figured that the maids changed them weekly.

Mikoto sat on one side and Sasuke sat across. Sakura suddenly felt very uncomfortable, not knowing where to sit. Sasuke didn't seem to notice and laid back in his seat. Mikoto patted the seat next to hers and Sakura was relieved. She situated herself beside her and... still felt uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that it was so quiet. Maybe it was the odd art on the walls. Maybe it was the neatness of the room when she had just spent some time in the comfortable one. Maybe it was the fact that it was so empty and no sunshine peeked in.

Or maybe it was the fact that Sasuke was glowering at her.

Sakura glanced at anything but him, but when she decided to take a sneak glimpse, she instantly regretted it. Green eyes met black eyes and Sakura felt a chill down her spine.

"Well, where are all those questions you were just dying to ask?" Mikoto raised a perfectly arched brow.

"First off-" Sasuke started.

"Remember to take it slow hun. One question at a time" Mikoto raised her forefinger.

Sasuke sighed, "Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be in Paris?"

"That was two questions, _hun,_ " Sakura joked.

"And that was an uneeded comment, _sweetie,_ " Sasuke mocked back.

Mikoto giggled, "You two get along so well!" Sasuke and Sakura were about to counter her answer, but Mikoto waved her hand at them, "Jokes."

"How are you my mother," Sasuke groaned.

Mikoto told Sasuke, "Well _your_ mother - me - was in Paris after a quick dinner party when I got the call from Mebuki-chan - Sakura's mother - that Sakura had gotten accepted after finally applying for the presitigious Konoha High here in Tokyo. We were chatting some and this is how it went!"

* * *

 _Flashback..._

"My daughter, you know Saku-chan, finally applied to Konoha High after two years of me pestering her to do so and when she did she was instantly accepted!" Mebuki exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! Your daughter is amazing! Have you told Kushina-chan yet?" Mikoto excitedly asked.

"Actually I tried to do a three-way call right now, but Kushina-chan texted me saying that she was attending a meeting with Minato-san and isn't available right now," Mebuki sighed, "But I'll call her in an hour or so and update her!"

"She'll be so happy, just like I am right now! Go Sakura-san!" Mikoto cheered.

"I just had to tell you and Kushina-chan straight away as I found out! I'm so proud!"

"I always knew your daughter would be intelligent ever since you sent me the first lab report she ever wrote when she was 6 years old!" Mikoto gushed.-

* * *

-"Hold on! You got that?" Sakura blushed.

"Your mother and I basically told about every achievement of our own to each other in our younger days - so why not send our children's achievements too?" Mikoto replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"I see," Sakura nodded, but didn't quite get it.

"After all, Sasu-kun and Ita-kun _are_ my greatest achievements," Mikoto stated proudly.

"Awww" Sakura smiled.

"Can we get on with the story?" Sasuke deadpanned.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

"Aw thank you! Next week is going to be her first day so this week will be so busy for her! But I know she'll persevere because this is such a huge opportunity for her!" Mebuki told Mikoto.

"It is! My Sasu-kun is already doing so well so the teachers must be amazing!" Mikoto added.

"Oh your Sasuke has always been so smart, I'm surprised he even needs schooling!" Mebuki complimented.

"You're too kind! Sasu-kun still- wait!" Mikoto realized something, "Sasu-kun and Sakura-san haven't seen each other in years!"

"Wow, I didn't even realize," Mebuki gasped. "They're going to the same high school as when we were teens!"

"I know! Hmm, I hope my Sasu-kun welcomes her," Mikoto pouted.

"The last time I've seen him was when he was just 3 years old and he was a very kind young boy," Mebuki remembered.

"Hehe he's grown a lot since then... I'm hoping that Sakura-san is still that sweet little girl I met when she was 3 years old," Mikoto responded.

"She's grown a lot since then too, but she still is," Mebuki assured her. "I wish you could see her now!"

"Me too," Mikoto sighed. "I'm in Paris right now, so I can't even see Sasu-kun!"

"Fugkau-san at work again and needs you?" Mebuki already knew.

"As per usual," Mikoto sighed.

"I understand, I have to stay here and work too so that I can earn money for Saku-chan's textbooks and apartment! She got a scholarship for the school so thay she could attend it, but she still needs the essentials. I didn't realize how expensive the apartments - or any house for that matter - was in Tokyo! I hope Sakura will be fine without me being there though," Mebuki's voice was filled with worry.

"She'll do fine- hold on... You're not going with her?" Mikoto questioned.

"Unfortunately not, I must stay here in Okinawa because this is where my workplace stationed me and finding a new job at my age is too troublesome and rare. Plus, I need all the money I can get for Saku-chan," Mebuki explained.

Mikoto was silent for some seconds.

"Mikoto-chan?" Mebuki called.

Suddenly Mikoto gasped, "I have an idea!"

"Eh?"

* * *

 _Back to present..._

"And after persuading her even after her reclining multiple times, she finally accepted!" Mikoto finished happily. "The rest is history!"

Sasuke and Sakura were quiet. They had too many questions on their mind. Especially Sakura. But the most prominent one to them was;

"We met when we were younger?!" Both of them were confused.

"Oh yes!" Mikoto grinned, "But you two were far too young to even remember and unfortunately by the time you might have been able to, Mebuki-chan had moved with Sakura-san to Okinawa by then."

Sakura and Sasuke were still trying to process this.

"I told you!" Mikoto went on, but mostly to Sasuke, "Mebuki-chan, Kushina-chan, and I would do everything together!"

"You and Kushina still do," Sasuke reminded her and Mikoto just nodded.

"Kushina? You mean my mother's other best friend?" Sakura clarified.

"Yes! Oh you should've seen how cute, you, Sasu-kun and Kushina-chan's son were when you guys were little!" Mikoto seemed to have drifted off into her own little world.

"Mom?" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh yes, yes!" Mikoto came back, "Only a few more questions and I'm off."

"Where to?" Sasuke asked.

"Back to Paris of course," Mikoto explained, "I was supposed to stay for another to weeks, but I just had to see Sakura-san and welcome her because I'll be damned this is my house and I should be here when a guest arrives. But your stubborn father wouldn't budge until I convinced him and I was sure I was going to miss meeting Sakura-san the first day she'd be here and I was so worried. But I'm glad I wasn't here right away otherwise I would'nt have gotten this cute snapshot of you and Sakura-san," Mikoto smirked and patted the pocket on her dress. Sakura assumed that's where she kept it. "It was an even better entrance for Sakura-san than I'd hoped!"

 _"Even though I messed up her washroom? I was hoping to make a better first impression - scratch that - I mean second impression - wait no - how many times have I met her when I was younger?" Sakura lost her train of thought._

Sasuke furrowed his brows, "I don't even want to know what you were thinking in the first place. Anyways, what's the deal with that other room we were just in? Wasn't that one of the living rooms?"

"Oh dear, we have so many rooms to spare, so I thought I'd spice one of them up just for Sakura-san to hang out in. I did the same for her bedroom and maybe along the way I'll redecorate with Sakura-san!" Mikoto said excitedly.

"You're really spoiling her huh?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"I spoiled you too did I not?" Mikoto retorted.

"That's an easy answer," Sakura smirked.

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Oh! Well looky at the time, I've got to hop on the jet and get to Paris right away, oui?" Mikoto stood up.

"Oui," Sakura nodded.

"Ah! You know your french!" Mikoto said surprised.

"I like learning new languages," Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe one day you can come visit Paris with me then," Mikoto suggested.

Sakura's eyes widened, "I love Paris, although I've never been."

"I've heard. Your mother says you've always wanted to travel, am I right?" Mikoto

"Yeah, I mean I've only ever been to Tokyo and Okinawa and don't get me wrong - both places are beautiful, but it'd be amazing to see other places too," Sakura awed.

Mikoto beamed at Sakura. Sakura failed to notice Sasuke watching her intently.

"Stay with us and I assure you, you'll be able to," Mikoto winked.

Sakura grinned like a little kid, not really compressing the double meaning behind Mikoto's words. It seemed that Sasuke didn't either.

"I'll miss you already!," Mikoto clasped both of Sakura's hands in hers and sighed.

Sakura laughed, "I'll be here, I mean until I should move out that is."

"Right now sounds about right," Sasuke spoke.

"Sasu-kun!" Mikoto lectured, "Don't listen to him Sakura-chan, I can call you that right?" Mikoto asked hopefully and Sakura nodded, "As I've said before, don't think you're intruding because you definitely-"

"Are" Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasu-kun, don't interrupt me!" Mikoto sighed, "As I was saying, you definitely _aren't_ , so don't be in a rush to go! Only when you feel like you yourself wants to, not because you feel like a burden, alright?"

Sakura was speechless for a few seconds.

"Yes."

* * *

 _Tick tock_

Sakura was left in the room with Sasuke and it was downright awkward. Mikoto had told them that she just had to quickly get something before saying her final goodbyes and to stay put.

While trying to distract herself from the tension, Sakura grabbed a magazine and flipped through some. It was pictures of nails, hairstyles, models, and more, and although Sakura liked that stuff, but she wasnt _that_ into it, and plus reading about it was absolutely boring. After only 5 pages she closed it and sighed.

"What? They don't have the latest issue of: How to keep my hair dye in good- what's the word - condition?" Sasuke taunted.

Sakura fumed, "Like I've said! It's my natural hair colour! And why can't anything _nice_ ever come out of your mouth?"

"I don't see the need to be _nice_ to someone like you," Sasuke retorted.

"Someone like me?" Sakura rose a brow.

"Hn," Sakura assumed that was his reply.

"And what is it about me that makes you so mad?" Sakura ranted. "Because you obviously don't know anything about-"

"You're annoying," Sasuke deadpanned.

...

...

...

"E-excuse me?!" Sakura scoffed.

Sasuke just stared boredly at one of the paintings beside Sakura.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm speaking! It's common decency," Sakura frowned.

"But you talk a lot. Which means I'd have to look at you all the time, and frankly, I'd rather not if you know what I mean," Sasuke gave a ghost of a smirk.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I can't believe I used to hang out with you. I mean, sure I was like 3 and I was being forced to by your mother and mine, but I'm pretty sure I had _some_ common sense as to who to avoid when I was younger. I don't even remember you!"

"I know why I don't remember you," Sasuke stated, "Because I only remember relevant things."

Sakura laughed, "Ha, you think you're sooo popular, with your good looks and all. Bet you can go to whatever carnival you want now right big boy?"

"Hey! I was like 6 years old!" Sasuke defended. "Don't bring that up ever again."

Sakura raised a brow as as playful smile made its way on her lips. "Oh? I wonder what everyone will think of the great Uchiha."

"You wouldn't," Sasuke said, "wait what am I saying, no one will listen to you."

"And if I find proof? Like a teddy bear of yours won at the carnival or something like that?" Sakura smiled deviously.

Sasuke stood up, "You wouldn't dare."

Sakura got up, "Try me."

From across the table, it was as if lightning flashed from their eyes.

"All I have to do is figure out this place and find you room and the rest will be history," she traced circles on the table wIts her forefinger.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. Sakura almost lost her composure, but regained it quickly. She was only kidding, but it was fun to toy with Sasuke. It seemed it was hard toy get under his skin which made her mad because he could easily do so to her. Since they were enemies now, she had to have _some_ tricks up her sleeve too. Even if it meant lying.

"You couldn't find your way to the bathroom. Nevertheless figure out how to use it. How could you possibly find your way around here?" Sasuke made fun of her. Sasuke started rounding the table towards her. Sakura bit her lip and walked around the table in the other direction.

"I have my ways.." Sakura answered, while noticing Sasuke was picking up speed.

"Then I guess I'd have to ruin your precious reputation at school," Sasuke replied.

"Go ahead, it's already been ruined the moment I decided to speak to you and your friends - but surprisingly they're actually quite nice. I'm surprised they're even friends with the likes of you." Sakura barbed.

"Never heard the concept of friends?" Sasuke mocked.

"Ah I see," Sakura walked a bit faster away from him around the table and he kept rounding. "Someone has to control that attitude of yours."

"No one controls me," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Then what's that over there?" Sakura pointed behind Sasuke.

"What are you talking about," Sasuke furrowed his brows and turned his head in her pointed direction.

Sakura quickly picked up a magazine on impulse and threw it directly. At. Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly turned his head. Sakura's heart stopped.

"Made you look?" Sakura tried pathetically. She knew that throwing that was wrong, but she was so angry she couldn't help it. Plus it seemed funny at the time.

But when Sakura saw the look that Sasuke was giving her, there was nothing funny about it.

Sasuke's eyes were usually pure obsidian, but now there was a hint of crimson which scared the heck outta her.

"Uhmm, so I'm gonna go..." Sakura was about to back away when Sasuke's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"No you're not," Sasuke rounded the table quickly and Sakura squeaked as she too ran around the table, but away from Sasuke.

Since the table was round, they were going in circles, back and forth, and forward and back. Sakura had to make sure she was an equal distance away on bothe sides from Sasuke to prevent him from gaining advantage. It was quite the hassle.

"Sakura," Sasuke stopped and Sakura thought this would be her prime opportunity to book it from the door, but that hope was squashed when she realized she was on the wrong side of the room. To get to the door she'd have to pass Sasuke and she sure knew that was not an option.

"How about we just call it even huh?" Sakura chuckled nervously. She knew he didn't agree when the look in his eyes didn't change.

She was right in front of him, but the only thing that was keeping him from tearing her to pieces was a marble table and some new papers and magazines.

He put both arms on the table and stared at her. Sakura thought over in her head.

Glare back or admit defeat?

Yeah right, lIke she'd ever admit defeat to the likes of him.

Jade met ebony - with a hint of red - in a battle of glares.

Sakura was so focused trying to keep up with Sasuke's gaze - why was he a master at this? - that she failed to notice him creep to one side. When she did it was too late. The distance between her right and left side were unequal. Sakuras eyes widened. He was closer to her right so she would run to her left.

But Sasuke was at the speed of lightning when she only took her first step and grabbed her wrist.

He spun her around and trapped her between his body and the marble table.

Sakura already recognized their rather compromising position and tried to push down a blush. Sasuke was still staring at her intently.

"Sasuke?" Sakura bit her lip.

Sasuke's hands were on either side of her, on the table and Sakura moved backwards a little.

"Don't mess with me Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura stared back at him. "And what if I do?"

"I might have to mess with you back," Sasuke spoke lowly.

Sakura's eyes widened and a blush crept onto her face.

Sasuke smirked. "You're blushing."

Sakura blinked. Sasuke's smile slowly turned into a chuckle, that turned into laughter. He stepped away from her and kept laughing. It was a rare sight, but Sakura couldn't process that at the moment. She was way too embarrassed.

The nerve of him!

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura yelled, the blush on her cheeks, not helping her.

Sasuke's eyes looked up from beneath his side bangs and still had that childish smile on his face.

 ** _!Flash!_**

"Eh?" Sakura knit her brows, and Sasuke immediately straightned up.

"No way! I thought it was on silent, what happened!" Mikoto's voice rang, sounding rather annoyed.

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned and saw Mikoto scolding her camera.

"Looks like I'll have to get a new one," she frowned. Then she looked up and smiled innocently, "Oh you two, just continue on."

Sasuke's eyes twitched, "How long were you there for?"

"And how many pictures did you take?" Sakura quickly added.

"Oh just enough," was Mikoto's vague answer.

Before either of them could respond Mikoto raised her pointer finger.

"B-b-b" She tsked, "Now see me off at the front." And she all but scurried off.

Sasuke and Sakura were left speechless.

"Will she keep doing that," Sakura guessed.

"I'm afraid so, you there is a hard being to understand," Sasuke sighed.

"I see where you get it from then," Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke took a glimpse of Sakura. Her face still had some pink dusting her cheeks, and Sasuke figured it was from embarrassment.

But it matched her and he kind of wanted to see it more. He pushed that thought aside and began walking out the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Sakura recollected herself and stalked after Sasuke.

Not bothering to turn around he kept walking, "Hn. What happened to figure this place out by yourself?"

Sakura ran up beside him. "I'll figure it out one day!" She said determined. "Then you'll be sorry."

Sasuke side glanced at Sakura, who had a fist clenched in the air as if assuring herself.

"I'd like to see that," Sasuke subconsciously almost smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: That was so fun to write! Y'all the idea ball is rolling! I'm finally getting ideas for this story after being in a rut for a while and I'm super excited! So as always, please review! I really love it when you guys do and they make me really happy :)) It helps me to keep motivated and inspired!**

 **Also, should I do little previews for the next chapter? Let me know!**

 **Stay safe and healthy! Love y'all and till next time!**


	6. Call Me Maybe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **When I say this is a long chapter - I mean this is a _long_ chapter. **

**So I suggest to find a comfy seat, sit back, relax, maybe grab some snacks, and,,,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bye Sasu-kun!" Mikoto pecked her son on the cheek and Sasuke faintly pushed her away, a little embarrassed, but trying not to show it.

"Bye mom," Sasuke grumbled. Although he wanted to have the house to party with his friends, he hated the fact that his parents were always away.

"And Sakura-chan!" Mikoto gushed, "I'm going to miss you!" She hugged her without warning.

Sakura's eyes widened for a split second before returning the gesture. She was so kind.

Mikoto pulled away, but held onto Sakura's shoulders, "If you ever need anything here," she then used her left hand to fish out a card from her purse.

"What's this?" Sakura questioned as she took the card in her hands.

"My phone number silly!" Mikoto laughed, "and other ways to contact me. My business number, my social number, and of course, for you dearie, my personal number."

Sakura nodded, a bit shocked at how professional the card was. It was pure obsidian and had all the words in either gold or silver.

"I will - that is if I do have any problems," Sakura replied eagerly.

"Good," Mikoto clapped her hands.

Sasuke frowned at the exchange. Now Sakura could actually have means to tell his mother that he was inviting over his friends and get him into trouble.

"Well, I'm off!" Mikoto grinned before entering a sleek black limo.

Sakura and Sasuke stood there waiting to see her car pass when she rolled down her window.

"I know," Mikoto sighed, "The black is so dreary, next time, you can help me choose the colour!" Mikoto winked and the car rolled on.

Sakura was just smiling and shaking her head while Sasuke began walking back into the house.

Sakura quickly ran to catch up with him. He spun around to face her right as he was about to enter the house. She stopped in her tracks as to not end up in a collision. That'd be horrid.

"Okay, first of all, I don't know how my most of family already likes you, but I sure as heck don't. So here are a few ground rules." Sasuke deadpanned.

Sakura put her hands on her hips with an expectant look.

"1. No entering my room, you weirdo." Sakura almost laughed at this.

"2. Don't nose your way into my business."

"3. Don't talk to me."

"4. Try not to be in the same presence as me."

"And 5. Do not..." Sasuke smirked and Sakura raised a brow, "fall in love with me."

Sakura guffawed, "As if!"

"Just putting it out there," Sasuke was about to leave when he remembered something else.

"And don't be annoying," Sasuke entered the house and closed the door with a _click._

Sakura's jaw dropped. How many times was he going to call her annoying!

Sakura tired to whip open the huge doors, but found they were locked.

Sakura laughed bitterly before screaming into the door, "And you say _I'm_ the annoying one?"

Right as she did so, the old Butler who had previously opened for her opened it at the exact time. He just blinked twice and rubbed at his ear calmly before making way for her to come in. Sakura bowed to him repeatedly apologizing, but the Butler just waved his hand as if it were no big deal. When Sakura finally felt somewhat less remorseful she turned to just run upstairs and hide in her room, but instead caught sight of Sasuke at the top of the staircase, lazily against the railing watching her with a smirk.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura yelled and ran up the stairs, but Sasuke was faster and by the time she got to the top of the large and tall stairs (which was actually quicker than the normal human being) he vanished.

"Ugh" Sakura threw her hands in the air. "Whatever."

* * *

Sakura had spent 2 hours trying to find her room. Yes. It took her that long. She only know how long she took because of the amount of rooms she entered with a clock in it. Different clocks. So. Many. Sakura almost felt like breaking one.

She gaped as her eyes took in the sight of her room.

Pink.

Everywhere.

"Pink?" Sakura playfully smiled.

Everyone who knew her always assumed she absolutely loved pink.

And they were correct.

She loved the direferent shades and the colour and feeling it brought her. Although it would be a lie to say she didn't go through a phase where she hated pink because she got bullied from her hair. One time she almost dyed it and would've gotten away with it if her mother didn't smack the bottle out of her hand. But she was way over that and embraced her hair.

Sakura was so excited. It was a lovely room. As you enter, you see a grand window with two curtains. One to only let some sunlight through with Sakura petals scattered across, and one where it blocked off all the light if she completely shut it which was a lime green. The floor was marble - white with a mix of pink. Beside her door she saw a fluffy pair of rose gold slippers. She would remember to put that on later to replace her ever so beat up tacky green ones she was currently wearing. There was a dresser to her right and it was huge. The mirror was decorated with lacy pink designs and a viridian green that reminded her of nature designs was along with the counter attached to it. The knobs that opened to 5 drawers were painted a rich green. The floor also had a heart shaped rug in the middle that covered a little less than half the floor. It was super fluffy and also rosegold.

But what really caught her eyes was the bed. The biggest bed she'd ever laid her eyes on. It was to the left of when you'd enter. It was like a princess' bed. With silky rose gold sheets and a white and golden blanket to match. The headboard was also a deep green with elaborate golden designs running across it. Then there was the curtains attached to it. Not like it would hide much - it was translucent - but very cool. Sakura ran over to it and jumped on the super comfy bed. It was fluffy and Sakura giggled. There was an excess amount of heart shaped pillows, regular fluffy pillows, with different colours of either gold, green, pink, or white. Sakura hugged them and threw them in the air like a kid.

She was so happy she didn't notice the lingering figure with a look of amusement on its face.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know why, but he was stressed and felt like walking around the mansion to clear his mind a bit. It didn't take long for him to reach a particular room that had its door wide open for the world to see. Normally Sasuke would mind his own business and leave it be, until he heard a squeak of delight from said room. He peeked over and was surprised to see a hyperactive Sakura excitedly taking in the sight of her very pink room. She was spinning and running around and Sasuke was sure she didn't realize what she was doing.

Sasuke shook his head and watched her grinning face, with a slight blush on her cheeks and her big green eyes twinkling. Sasked wanted to leave to mind his own busniess, but he was entranced and accidentally watched her with amusement. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

Sakura jumped on the bed and acted like a kid and Sasuke finally couldn't stand it.

He laughed.

The girl blinked twice before sitting up faster than you could say up. Sasuke noticed her messed up hair flowing all around her face and her now rummaged clothes that revealed her bra strap, but Sasuke just kept his eyes trained on her.

"Uchiha!" Sakura bursted.

"I find it weird how you call me Uchiha while I call you Sakura," Sasuke pointed out.

Sakura adjusted herself so that she was standing beside her bed awkwardly, "I never gave you permission to call me Sakura."

"So?" Sasuke raised his brow and before Sakura could retort he continued, "You should just call me Sasuke."

Sakura knit her brows, "Why?"

Sasuke froze for half a second, "Because.. I might mistake you for one of my workers."

Sakura eyed Sasuke before tilting her head, "I guess..."

"You sure look like one," he felt the need to say.

Sakura huffed and blew a strand of her bubblegum hair onto of her face, "What do you want Sasuke."

Sasuke almost smiled upon hearing his name come out of her mouth. Instead he quickly changed ithe into a smirk, "Nothing." And with that he turned.

Sakura's eyes twitched, "That's it?"

Sasuke half turned towards her with his ever present smirk, "Don't be too loud. I know a commoner like you hasn't ever experienced such riches, but you don't need to be a dork about it."

And left. Sakura blushed tenfold. So he had seen her do that! How embarrassing...

Sakura sat on the side of her bed, where her legs dangled off of it because of its sheer height and groaned.

Suddenly the phone she didn't notice that was on her bedside table rung. It was retro and pink and Sakura reluctantly took it.

"Hello?" Sakura spoke slowly and cautiously. Who would be calling her now?

"Is this Sakura?!" Blared a loud voice that Sakura vaguely recognized.

"Yes, and who is this?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"Oh duh! My bad! It's me, Ino!" Sakura's brows rose. The platinum haired girl that was friends with Sasuke?

"You're the one who invited me to hang out right?" Sakura remembered.

"Yes, and speaking of that we should hang, you know it's not cool declining people like that," Ino joked.

Sakura quickly spoke, "I'm sorry, I was really busy and you don't know the day I've had and-"

Ino laughed, "Kidding, I know how it feels. I used to move around all the time and the first day is always the worst."

Sakura sighed contently, "Thank you! You don't know the day I've had!"

"I can only imagine, what with my friends and I being so rude, I'm really sorry about that by the way," Ino apologized sincerely once again.

"Don't even worry about it, I've already forgotten," Sakura remarked.

"Thank goodness, because if we're gonna be besties, we can't have any grudges," Ino stated excitedly.

"Besties?" Sakura questioned through the phone, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Of course! Why else would I find your contact info if I didn't wanna be your friend?" Ino pointed.

"My contact info? That's right! How did you get it anyways?" Sakura was confused.

"I have my ways, oh and tomorrow we're hanging out," Ino decided.

Sakura teased, "Well aren't you the pushy one."

"All in a days work," Ino answered dramatically.

"I'd totally hang tomorrow, but I still think that I've gotta get comfortable in my new... house," Sakura hesitated on telling Ino about where she lived. She didn't actually know much about Ino yet, meaning she also didn't know whether or not the girl liked Sasuke. And she definitely did not want to lose a potential friend like Ino. She seemed so nice and happy. Sakura hadn't ever had friend like her.

 _"Not like you've ever had any friends before,"_ Inner Sakura grumbled.

"Aw, fine, I totally get it, but you better not hang out with other people tomorrow since that's the place we can hang," Ino said.

"Doesn't seemed like anyone else wants to," Sakura sweatdropped.

"They're just jealous because you had the guts to talk, sit, and stand up to Sasuke," Ino laughed.

"Well he was being an obnoxious bastard, what can I say?" Sakura also couldn't help, but laugh.

"Pay them no mind. When Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and heck even Karin hung out with him we got some backlash too," Ino empathized.

"How'd you handle it?" Sakura questioned.

"We didn't need to. Didn't takeep long for those fangirls to realize that we're all just friends. Sure they still weren't happy, but as long as we weren't taking their, 'Sasuke-kun,'" Ino mocked, making her voice more high pitched for a second, "Then we were off the hook from their lame threats."

Sakura laughed once again. Then she wondered aloud, "How did they realize you guys were all just friends?"

Unknowingly to Sakura, red started to climb onto Ino's cheeks.

"Wh-who knows really," She chuckled nervously.

Sakura was very interested now, but decided to drop the subject for the time being.

"Okayy," Sakura spoke slowly and suggestively to show Ino she knew what was happening and would annoy her about it later.

Another voice then reverberated through the phone, "Ino! Dinner's ready!"

Sakura taunted playfully, "Oh how lucky for you."

Ino sighed relief unconsciously, "Don't know what you're talking about. Anyways see you!"

Ino hung up the phone abruptly and Sakura figured that was something she'd have to get used to.

Sakura grinned and shook her head. She had already made a friend. Probably her first one that she would be able to remember that wasno apparently from her childhood. Sakura sighed contently and got to exploring her room a bit more.

* * *

"So teme?" Naruto excitedly scrambled over a bunch of different things apparently looking for something.

The boys were in a video chat - and with Sasuke being so rich, instead of them having to use a laptop, Sasuke bought each of them a TV with a high defignition video camera and attached stereos, so they could all see and hear each other clearly. The others boy's were rich too, but only held a cup of grains compared to Sasuke's bag of grains if we're using analogies.

"I got the ramen, the popcorn, the ramen, the pizza orders that we all like, the ramen, the other snacks we all like and-"

"Let me guess, the ramen?" Gaara interuppted.

Naruto just raised a thumb and grinned.

"Well I got the games that Sasuke got too lazy to buy or ask for," Suigetsu held up a big box.

"Good," Neji nodded, "We have everything."

"So 7:00 p.m. is alright for you right?" Shikamaru reminded Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer, but was rather absent-mindedly tossing a baseball up and down in his left hand and staring get off into the distance.

"Hellooo?" Kiba waved through the screen.

"Maybe his screen is frozen?" Juugo inquired.

"If it was, then the ball wouldn't be moving," Kankuro pointed out.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru sighed, "is there a way to get his attention?"

"Teme! Is that Itachi behind you?!" Naruto yelled.

"Where?!" Sasuke was pushed out of his reverie and his face was alarmed.

"Gotcha!" Naruto flicked his nose.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Is there something the matter?" Sai frowned.

"I really didn't want to say this..." Sasuke groaned. "But if you guys are coming tomorrow I'll have no other choice..."

All the boy's had puzzled faces on their features.

"Well?" Choji pressed.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "Sakura."

Everyone was still silent.

"Do you finally feel guilty about being so mean and want to apologize since it's been eating away at you?" Kiba suggested.

"Never" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Then what about her?" Neji prodded

"She..." Sasuke hesitated.

"She what?" Juugo was confused.

"She's beautiful?" Lee sighed contently.

All the boy's looked at his screen.

"And when did you develop this crush on ugly?" Sai questioned.

"Huh? She is not ugly! I mean she is a beautiful and strong girl! How could you not?" Lee cheerfully defended.

"Don't make me hurl," Sasuke glared.

"Don't change the subject," Kankuro redirected.

"She..." Sasuke mumbled lowly, "lives here..."

"What?!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously through the video chat and put a hand to his ear, "What'd ya say?!"

"She lives here..." Sasuke reluctantly said a bit louder.

"What?!" Naruto repeated only louder this time.

"She lives in my house now!" Sasuke shouted.

The boys were... shocked. And silent. For a couple of seconds.

"What?!" Naruto broke the silence.

"I am not repeating myself," Sasuke grumbled.

"No teme! I thought that something was wrong with my mic and so I muted everything please repeat!" Naruto begged.

"Sakura is now living in Sasuke's house!" All the boy's explained.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You and Sakura-chan?!"

"Don't call her that," Sasuke face palmed.

"I can call her whatever I want ya know!" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Let me get this straight. We were planning for the boys night which will only work if your parents and sibling doesn't know, but there's someone in the house who could snitch on us?" Suigetsu furrowed his brows.

Sasuke just nodded obviously displeased.

"What if we bribe her?" Kankuro suggested.

"Unfortunately I don't think that she cares about materialistic stuff." Sasuke denied.

"How about if we're really quiet?" Choji asked.

"And on the other side of her room," Shikamaru questioned.

"Won't work. She's really bad at manouvering around the area. She could accidentally stumble upon us," Sasuke shook his head.

"What if we just ask her not to tell?" Sai stated. That hadn't crossed ask any of their minds even though it was the simplest solution.

"That means exposing us and risking everything on her answer," Neji clarified.

"But she seems understanding," Lee defended.

"Not if I ask. Or if it has anything to do with me." Sasuke sighed.

While the boy's kept going back and forth, Gaara, Shino and Naruto noticed something else.

"You seem to know a lot about her," Gaara spoke up.

Sasuke froze.

"She lives in my house," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, knowing what he was insinuating.

"But it's only been 8 hours since school ended." Shino pointed.

"We ran into each other a lot," Sasuke glared.

"Or..." Naruto smirked mischievously, "Our dear teme has taken a liking to Sakura and wants to know her."

"No. Way." Sasuke downright denied without hesitation.

"I don't know," Kiba chuckled, "Now that they point it out, you do seem a bit too observant, huh."

"Shut up, I've always been observant," Sasuke glared.

"If you guys are closer than just convince her!" Suigetsu missed the part where Sasuke said she hated his guts.

"She won't listen," Sasuke stressed.

"How would you know," Naruto smirked, "Unless _you_ tried talking to her to get her to listen?"

"I won't hesitate to end this call," Sasuke threatened.

"Mmmm," Naruto hummed suggestively.

"Okay let's not tease him," Shikamaru intervened, "although you do make a good point there." He quickly added.

"Shikama-" Sasuke was about to yell at him.

"We'll resort to asking her politely." Neji decided.

"I like it. Short and simple." Suigetsu agreed.

"Like your brain?" Kiba shot.

"You little-!"

"So it's decided. But Sasuke you should give her a heads up, so she doesn't freak when we show up." Neji ordered.

"Whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'll think about it."

"You better!" Suigetsu demanded.

"Maybe," Sasuke lied.

"You're hopeless," Kiba sighed.

"See you guys tomorrow," Sasuke changed the subject.

"Peace," Suigetsu ended the call.

They all ended their calls in their own way. Only Naruto and Sasuke were left.

"You're usually the first one off," Sasuke stated as he was about to shut it off.

"Just admit it," Naruto grinned, "You're interested in her."

"Not," was his reply before ending the call.

* * *

Sasuke thought about his friend's suggestions. Tell her or not? It was already 2:00 a.m. in the morning and there was still school tomorrow. She was probably asleep.

"I'll tell her later," Sasuke decided.

He tried to go to sleep, but for some reason, he just couldn't.

He groaned and sat up and slid on his black slides to walk around a bit. He found himself walking towards the kitchen. He wondered why until his stomach growled.

"That's why," Sasuke thought in his head.

His brain always knew what he wanted and directed him there.

He entered it and walked over to the refrigerotator, he didn't bother to even turn on the lights because he knew this kitchen well. It was the closest one to his room after all. He grabbed a carton of milk and closed the refrigerator. He turned around to get some when he smacked it no something that he didn't notice.

"Ah!" A girl squeaked.

Wait he knew that voice.

Sasuke grumbled when he snapped his fingers. The room then was illuminated by bright lights and Sasuke had to adjust. When he did, he noticed the girl in front of him.

"Sakura," Sasuke frowned.

The girl still took a few seconds to rub at her eyes and then looked up nervously at him.

"Oops," Sakura bit her lip. Her eyes then landed on some of the spilled milk on the floor. Sasuke was still holding the carton because of his fast reflexes, but he didn't notice that some of the milk got spilled on the way.

"There are no workers here at this time," Sasuke showed displeasure.

"You don't need servants to clean up a mess," Sakura snorted, before realizing he was serious, "do you?"

"I don't know," Sasuke muttered.

"You're such a baby," Sakura ridiculed.

"Oh and I suppose you know everything," Sasuke scoffed.

"I sure do," Sakura beamed, while finding a rag near the sink and pouring water on it. She then began soaking up the spilled milk on the floor with it.

"Alright, little miss I don't know how this shower head works," Sasuke jeered.

Sakura's beam faltered a bit, before standing up and cleaning the rag in the sink, "That was once," and she put it back. She grabbed a piece of paper towel beside the sink and went to dry off the floor.

"And I guess you also knew how to turn on that light," Sasuke mocked.

Sakura was fixed in one spot for a second before answering, "There wasn't any light so I couldn't see the light switch!"

"First of all," Sasuke pointed towards the light switch beside the door, "There it is. And second of all, you could just snap."

"Not everyone can snap," Sakura puffed.

"You can't?" Sasuke teased, "What you can't clap either?"

"I can! And I'm good at schoolwork, and I'm pretty darn good at being friendly, and I can pick good outfits and I can do a lot of stuff! I can make a pretty darn good sandwich and coffee!"

Sasuse inquired, "You can cook?"

"Yes! And I can bake too!" Sakura declared.

"Hn," Sasuke thought for a second, "I was about to make myself some food too..."

Sakura raised a brow suspiciously. "And?"

"I bet I can make a better sandwich and coffee better than you," Sasuke challenged.

"Oh really?" Sakura gasped mockingly, "Sasuke Uchiha can do something without the help of his servants?"

"I can," Sasuke said confident. _"Not very good though, but I'm probably better than her."_

"You think you can beat me?" Sakura crossed her arms and grinned. "Fine, then I make a sandwich and a coffee for you and you make a sandwich and coffee for me."

"Deal, I'm better than you in every way possible," Sasuke smirked.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," Sakura claimed.

"No, I can do anything better than you," Sasuke stated.

And with that they both got work. Sasuke had the upperhand hand since he knew the kitchen so well, while Sakura still had to figure some things out. It took Sasuke two seconds to find the bowls and utensils he needed, but it took double for Sakura. Sasuke was already toasting his bread while Sakura was looking for which type she needed.

 _"Why do they have so many different things! Too many utensils, too many sizes of bowls, and now too many types of bread? I can't find the one I like!" Sakura's Inner complained._

She spotted the white bread, but it was way too highard on the shelf for her to get, and she thought of asking Sasuke but she knew he would just mock her. So she grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the breads cabinet and climbed it. Unfortunately for her, it was quite the unstable chair and she wobbled, but paid no mind because all she wanted was that piece of bread.

She felt the bread within her reach before the chair tipped over and Sakura almost fell back.

Keyword: Almost.

Before she could, Sasuke caught back with his right hand and had a ghost of a smirk plastered on his face, "This better not be some cheating method to distract me."

"I would never, plus I didn't ask for your help." Sakura pouted like a child and looked away with some pink dusting her cheeks.

"Yet, you obviously needed it," he replied and rebalanced her.

Sakura bit her lip as she pulled away and stood on the secure floor.

"Think fast," Sasuke called out and and Sakura instinctively put out her hands to catch whatever it was and she did. In her hands was the white bread she had risked her back for.

"Thanks," Sakura muttered.

"What was that?" Sasuke taunted.

"Thanks!" Sakura almost shouted, "But don't think that just because you helped me that I'll go easy on you!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sasuke shrugged.

They both got back to work.

Sasuke and Sakura kept bumping into each other sometimes, and occasionally Sakura would ask a question about the whereabouts of an ingredient. After about half an hour, they both finished their masterpieces. It was pretty messy by the end, mostly due to Sasuke. They put cloths overtop their plates for the "revealing" mostly suggested by Sakura and laid them out on the counter. They sat across from each other with their designated plates laid out in front of them.

"Who goes first?" Sakura eagerly requested.

"Me, duh, I'm always first," Sasuke answered even though he actally didn't want anyone to see his creation.

"Okay," Sakura was too eager to eat and see who was better than compete over a trivial thing such as that like she usuallyrics would do. Sasuke tried not to laugh, which was easy considering just how _embarrassed_ he knew he'd be.

Sakura almost ripped off the cloths over top and she almost choked on her laughter.

"Sasuke!" Sakura laughed, "the bread is almost burnt to a crisp!"

"To be fair you distracted me, cheater," Sasuke defended, trying to push down colour to form on his cheeks, "and plus, don't people like crispy things?"

"Crispy, not rock solid!" Sakura howled, "and the salami and turkey are all ripped? And the cheese only covers half the sandwich? I guess you didn't have enough cheese?"

"Yeah," Sasuke lied.

"And the coffee smells a little... weird?" Sakura took a whiff of it. The colour was also. Not. Appetizing. "It's a brownish green?"

"I don't know. When I make coffee I usually have it plain black. But I figured you'd probably like sugar or cinnamon in there or something."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction, "That was actually a sweet thought," she thought she said that in her head but it slipped out.

"Don't count on it too many times. It was for the challenge," Sasuke countered.

"Alright alright. But the amount of lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers is good. And you spread the jam and butter evenly enough," Sakura complimented.

"Fine, let's see yours," Sasuke tossed the cloth over to the other side.

"Nicely toasted I guess. A good amount of turkey and salami and sausage. The cheese is cut better. And everything is even," Sasuke sighed. "And you made black coffee?"

"Yep," Sakura nodded, proud of herself.

"You did alright..." Sasuke finished. Sakura smiled satisfication.

"So all that's left is the the taste test," Sakura munched on the sandwich.

She then slowly gulped it down. She tried for a smile to not seem _too_ rude, but it didn't taste good.

"Don't eat it, and definitely don't drink the coffee," Sasuke smirked.

"Thank you," Sakura laughed lightly.

Sasuke bit into her sandwich and it tasted good, so he nodded in approval. No way was he going to actually say she did better though. But there was something off.

"I'm going to go make myself another sandwich and coffee with a good amount of sugar this time," Sakura giggled. "Maybe next time leave the cooking to me."

"Next time?" Sasuke caught her.

"Maybe. I mean if we ever bump into each other like this again," Sakura explained quickly.

"Maybe add more tomatoes next time," Sasuke suggested

"Tomatoes?" Sakura repeated. Sasuke didn't reply and only continued eating the food. Sakura made a mental note to herself.

Sasuke ate while Sakura cooked and it was nice. Sakura tried to bring up conversation once or twice to break the silence, but gave up after a while of Sasuke's dry answers that mostly consisted of 'hn' and 'ah.'

When she finished Sasuke was starting his coffee, and Sakura joined him across the table. The sunlight began to fill the room through the windows. Sakura felt sleepy now realizing just how long she'd been up and what an eventful day it was.

"So, tomorrow is still school, huh?" Sakura yawned. "I wonder how I'll keep awake..."

Sasuke didn't answer, only stared at the window.

Sakura shrugged, "Why don't you talk much?"

Sasuke still didn't reply.

"You were talking quite a bit before," Sakura pestered. "Is there something wrong with you or something?"

"Look, I know you don't know much about me for some reason, and I like it that way. I only talk to my friends. Which is not you." Sasuke snapped.

"Woah, chill, I didn't mean to press buttons," Sakura raised her hands in defense.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I just- Don't bother me tomorrow okay?"

Sakura paused at the odd statement. The tension in the air was a little too thick for her liking. She might've accidentally picked another fight with him, but seeing how he tried so hard to make her sandwich and coffee the way she might like and helped her a little - emphasis on little - Sakura decided to let it go and brighten the mood like she would normally do with anyone else.

"Today? So what? I can bother you tomorrow? Or the day after tomorrow? And the days after-"

"I'd rather you not at all, but seeing how you've already made a way of making yesterday miserable, I guess asking you this was as waste of time. I don't think you could ever not be anoying," Sasuke answered.

Sakura almost retorted back, thinking he was still mad, but Sakura saw something playing in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes almost in an investigating manner and realized that it was amusement.

Sakura continued to eat and a smiled graced her lips, "Damn Uchiha."

It was more of a comfortable silence now.

She sipped her coffee before sleep began to lull her to sleep. The last thing she saw was the handsome blurred face of Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Sakura was fell asleep and laid back in her chair. Her normally overly cheerful expression was more... peaceful. Sasuke tore his eyes away from her and shook his head.

What was wrong with him.

He downed the rest of his quite delicious food and concentrated on that only to the best of his ability. Sasuke got up, not really caring whether or not his chair screached and would've woken her up. But it didn't.

Sasuke unconsciously noted she was a heavy sleeper. He left his dishes because he knew one of his servants would clean it up after him. As he was about to walk out, he noticed Sakura shiver a bit. She was still wearing what she had been earlier, but everything seemed colder when you're asleep.

Sasuke shook it off and headed back to his room. When he got there, he pulled off his shirt and laid in bed. He felt the warmth of the sheets and tried to sleep. It should've been easy considering how late it was and how tiresome of a day it'd been. But he couldn't.

He blamed it on the coffee.

Yes, the coffee was the reason he was walking around at night. The reason he was holding one of his blankets in his hand. The reason he was going in the direction of the kitchen. The reason he put the blanket overtop her body.

And for some apparent reason the coffee wore off when he went back to bed.

Stupid coffee.

* * *

Sakura awoke to someone patting her back lightly.

"Haruno-san? Haruno-san?" The voice called.

Sakura lazily sat up and rubbed at her eyes to take away the drowsiness she felt. When her vision wasn't obscured by the haze she saw an old woman with kind eyes.

"Ms, it seems you fell asleep here, and I was wondering whether or not you'd like to retreat to your room?" Her voice was scratchy, but sweet.

"That's kind of you. Uhm, what time is it?" Sakura asked.

"5:45 am. I believe you have school in about 2 hours, so no worries," The woman informed.

Sakura smiled warmly, "Thank you!"

The woman nodded and began cleaning up some plates from the tables. Sakura recognized it as the ones from earlier that she and Sasuke had used.

"Oh! Don't worry, I'll get that, it's my mess," Sakura quickly got up and also began cleaning.

"No Ms, it's my job, and you're our guest, there's mother end for you to bother yourself with such things," The lady shook her head.

"But I should clean it," Sakura insisted.

"It's my job Ms, and I'm sure the Uchihas wouldn't like me treating their guest any differvently than with them," The lady countered.

Sakura pouted, "If that's so then that means I get to order you around to then?"

The woman nodded, "Of course, anything you'd like."

"Then I'd like for you to at least let me help. I understand you want to do your job, but I wouldn't feel comfortable making you do all the work, or at least let me do this," Sakura

The lady looked troubled.

Sakura sighed before smirking, "And that's an order."

Instantly, the lady's eyes glimmered with humour and she chuckled, "Well if that's how it's going to be, I don't see how I can stop you."

Sakura smiled triumphantly and stacked the dirty plates and put them near the sink. The lady watched with confusion and admiration her while blooming the crumbs on the floor.

Sakura turned and noticed is and laughed, "Got something on my face?"

The lady shook her head, "Pardon me. I've just never met such a kind young lady such as yourself associated with the Uchihas other than Mikoto and the Namikazes."

Sakura blinked and smiled, "Thank you, but I'm sure that's not true."

The lady winked, "But it is. I hope you stick around, it's awfully suffocating here without Mikoto."

Sakura laughed, "I can tell. Sasuke isn't the brightest of the bunch."

"You call him Sasuke? So you're his friend?" The lady guessed.

"Oh heavens no," Sakura denied, "My mom's best friends with Mikoto, that's all."

"Right," The lady said with a suggestive tone.

Sakura just puckered her lips playfully and shook her head. They were both just about finished, when Sakura went back to find a blanket on her chair that she didn't notice earlier.

"Oh? Thanks for giving me the blanket, Chiyo," Sakura picked up the fluffy white blanket.

"That wasn't me dear, it was there when I came in," Chiyo threw put the plates into their designated spots after Sakura had washed them.

Sakura blinked, "Oh, okay... did anyone else pass by here? I'd like to thank them."

Chiyo smiled, "How sweet of you dearie, but I'm the first and last person to leave this mansion everyday. From 1 am to 5:30 pm, and everybody else doesn't come in until 6:00 pm. Actually today, only that Butler you meet at the door, the limo driver, and I were called in while the rest could get the day off. I don't know why though."

"I see," Sakura knit her brows in confusion. "So only Sasuke and I were here?"

Chiyo nodded and Sakura bit her lip before shaking it off. There's no way it was Sasuke. Chivalry was definitely not a word in his dictionary. Was it?

"Well I'll see you later Chiyo!" Sakura waved. She was walking to the exit then stopped.

"Everything alright Sakura?" Chiyo qiestioned.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Do you think you could show me the way to my room?"

* * *

After Chiyo expertly led her to her amazing room, Sakura began to get ready for school. They had 8 periods everyday which was horrible. At least they only had one hour each and an hour after 4 classes for lunch. Also the schedule made no sense to Sakura because it wasn't consistent. She'd have the same people in each class, but just different teachers. It went like this:

Homeroom - Kakashi Hatake

Second class - Kurenai

Third class - Asuma

Fourth class - Kakashi Hatake

Lunch break

Fifth class - Might Gai

Sixth class - Orochimaru

Seventh class - Iruka

Dismissal class - Kakashi Hatake

What was weird was that it didn't have the subject next to it. And at the bottom was written:

 _Classes may differ depending on the day or teacher._

Sakura frowned. She didn't expect it to be like this, but then again she'd only ever been to small schools with 4 classes everyday. And they weren't full of snobby rich people...

Sakura stuffed the paper into her book bag and got ready. She didn't think she could go back to sleep in fear of not being able to wale up again, so she took a shower. She was sort of a morning girl if you asked her, and she washed her face and combed her hair. Then she walked into her room with her towel on and took out the uniform she wore yesterday. Unfortunately she didn't have enough time to find the laundry room and wash it, but that was fine because she only wore it once yesterday and it wasn't ruined or dirty at all.

It was springtime, so female students were allowed to wear only the collared shirt without red sweater overtop, but Sakura was kind of... insecure about herself and still preferred to wear things thay covered up. So she buttoned up her collared shirt, tied her red tie around her neck, and put the sweater over top. It still look pretty cute, especially with the matching red plaid shirt and white knee socks. Their school shoes were in their shoe compartments at school, so she just went for her normal Nike shoes. Sakura adjusted her hair, deciding to have it down.

She examined herself in the mirror and thought she looked good enough to go and then checked the cherry shaped clock that she hadn't noticed before hung on the wall.

7:15 a.m.

So, she had 45 minutes left. Still plenty of time to find the entrance to leave this maze offa house. She hoped.

Sakura walked around again and again when the smell of cooking met her nose. She followed it and peeked into a kitchen. A huge kitchen. Even bigger than the one she had slept in earlier.

Sakura yet again found Chiyo in there, by herself, except she looked quite troubled. Sakura trotted in and Chiyo was startled when Sakura greeted, "What's up?"

Chiyo sighed out, "I forgot that Sasuke-sama had excused everyone including the chefs today, but on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Mikoto wants her son to have homemade food. But I'm not much of a cooker, only a cleaner to be honest and I have no clue what to make."

Sakura took in Chiyo's predicament and grinned, "Don't worry, I was just about to make myself some food. I think I know what to do."

* * *

Sasuke awoke in the comfort of his bed. He pulled away his black satin sheets and rubbed at his head. Sasuke was _not_ a morning person. He preferred staying up late at night and waking up late, but of course with his profession, that was close to impossible.

He then remembered the reason for even staying up so late. Sakura Haruno.

His schedule was already messed up without having Sakura mess it up even more.

Annoying girl.

He lazily rolled over to get a look at his digital clock.

7:30 a.m.

Sasuke abruptly got up and walked speedily over to his closet. It was a walk in and was neat just the way he liked it. Each section was encased by a wooden frame, and there were smaller compartments underneath where his "acessories" went. Then at the very end were three mirrors spoke that needs old get an almost 360 look at themselves.

Of course Sasuke had to wear his uniform, so he grabbed the collared button up shirt and blue tie. Since it was springtime, male students were allowed to not wear the matching black jacket. Sasuke put on his black pants and buttoned up the buttons until the last two at the top because he really didn't care how he looked at school, so he didn't ever bother to check how he looked with those three mirrors.

He put on his black rolex and somewhat tamed his hair. When he was done, he grumbled, still quite tired. Maybe he'd stop his driver by a coffee shop or something. Even though he did drink it earlier, he damn needed one now.

Sasuke easily maneuvered through the corridors to the main foyer. The butler opened the doors, but not before asking, "Do you have your lunch today?"

Sasuke shook his head while still walking out the door, "Have someone bring it to me."

The Butler sighed and closed the door.

* * *

After Sakura and Chiyo were done, Chiyo led her again to the main foyer where the main exit was.

"I have 25 minutes left. That's not so bad," Sakura smiled, proud of herself.

Sakura and Chiyo were walking towards the door - Chiyo there just to say farewell when the Butler spoke to them.

"It seems Uchiha-sama was in a rush and quickly left without his lunch I suppose. Do you think one of us should go to drop it off for him? You know how Mikoto-sama doesn't like it when he doesn't eat his homemade food."

"Ah! Don't sweat it, I can bring it, we're in the same class after all," Sakura volunteered.

The butler's eyesbrows rose before looking to Chiyo.

"Kind girl," she mouthed.

The butler blinked and nodded curtly. He opened the doors for her and Sakura gasped. Down the vast steps and patio was a limo driver waiting outside. Sakura gulped. One part of her hoped it was for her, but the reasonable part of her said it wasn't.

Before leaving she quickly turned to the butler, "What's your name?"

The Butler was yet again shocked, but answered, "Ebisu."

"Cool name," Sakura complimented, "See you later, Chiyo and Ebisu!"

Both said people bid her farewell.

Sakura stepped down and kept walking and walking until the driver stopped her, "Excuse me, are you Haruno-san?"

Sakura whirled around, "Yes."

"I am here to escorts you to your high school," The driver explained.

Sakura bit her lip. She really wanted to but was it even necessary? She didn't want to bother the driver with such trivial things such as getting to a school that was only 15 minutes away on foot. She still had plenty of time left. And for some reason, the driver looked quite tired.

Sakura warmly smiled, "It's not problem for me, I'll walk myself to school."

The driver knit his brows in confusion, "But you're our guest. You're allowed to use this limo however you please."

Sakura nodded, "And I would not like to use it for going to school."

"But-"

"Nope, I've made my decision," Sakura smiled, "Just relax for a while."

The driver sighed happily, "That sounds good." Then he realized that he had just spoken informally and straightened up.

"Haha, I don't know how Sasuke does things, but I'm not your boss, so you can talk to me like a normal human being," Sakura told him.

"Thank you," He bowed deeply.

 _"Guess he didn't understand what I meant when I said that,"_ Inner Sakura laughed.

"What's your name?" Sakura questioned. She wanted to know who these 3 workers were not only because they seemed important - seeing as how Sasuke hadn't excused them for today - but because they seemed pleasant.

"Genma Shiranui," he replied.

"Well thank you for your offer," Sakura bowed and then went off to school.

* * *

Sakura had successfully made it to school with no trouble. It was difficult, but when Sakura set her mind on something she could do it. And also if she had the help of Google Maps.

The huge school once again came into view. Why was she so nervous again?

Maybe it was the looks everyone was casting her, no doubt the news of her being in Sasuke's class had travelled quickly. All the girls were either glaring or eyeing her with jealously. Honestly! Why was Sasuke such an important dude?

Despite feeling majorly awkward, Sakura held head up high and tried to find her way to class. Still - all the peering eyes were making her anxious. If only someone would come and-

"Sakura-chaaannn!" A loud obnoxious voice called out. Seemingly surprised by the outburst that broke the dreary whispers of others, Sakura jumped.

She then saw that the voice belonged to none other than-

"Naruto Uzumaki! Remember me?" Said man flicked his nose and grinned.

Sakura couldn't help, but smile and forget about those school mates of hers.

"Of course I do," Sakura responded cheerfully.

Then some outbursts from other people who Sakura didn't recognize came along.

"Naruto ignore her!"

"She doesn't deserve to be in Sasuke's class!"

"She's not even pretty enough!"

And others along those lines.

Naruto scowled at them, "Hey keep your mouth shut and stop talking about my friend like that!"

Sakura blinked twice. Sakura had never had a friend before, but what Naruto had said reminded her of someone she couldn't pinpoint. It made her feel warm and happy.

"Thanks Naruto, but I can handle a few stupid remarks from stupid people," Sakura's voice got louder and louder by the end, so that those 'people' could hear her.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and used his thumb and forefinger to create an L shape on his forehead to the others as well. Those students either backed off or rolled their eyes and strutted away.

Just then, the bell rang indicating that class would start in 5 minutes.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly this chapter was so fun to make. And I also didn't want to end it off at a scene where it would be... strange to end it? Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please review and tell me your thoughts! They make me super duper happy and give me so much motivation to continue! Thank you, and until next time!**


End file.
